bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Man in the Mansion
The Man in the Mansion is the fourteenth episode of the second season of Bones. Summary Booth and Brennan investigate the death of Terence Bancroft, one of the Jeffersonian's major donors, found dead at home. But Hodgins compromises the case and the reputation of the lab when he removes some evidence that would link him to Bancroft's young wife Clarissa, the powerful Bancroft family, and to the case itself. Due to this, Dr Saroyan must make an important decision about her team. Meanwhile, Booth, although cleared by Dr. Wyatt to use his gun, must continue to meet with the psychiatrist. Also, Agent Sullivan invites Brennan out on a date to a basketball game for Valentine's Day. Cast Main Cast * Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel * Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz * Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne * Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin * Zack Addy - Eric Millegan * Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor Guest Cast *Tim Sullivan - Eddie McClintock *Dr. Gordon Wyatt - Stephen Fry *Caroline Julian - Patricia Belcher *Clarissa Bancroft - Meredith Monroe *Robert Frazier - Reid Scott *David Barron - Ernie Hudson *Judge - Jesse D. Goins *Officer at Scene - Peter Parros * Kid from Center - James Earl * Assistant Coroner - James Hiroyuki Liao *Women at Basketball Game - Erin Torpey Featured Music *"Tears and Laughter" - Jonathan Czerwik I don't know what that means Quotes *'Caroline Julian': Listen up you people. The verdict is gonna come down any minute. Maybe we’ll win, maybe we’ll lose. But this I do know. You people have got to get your sand together, do you hear me? Booth, and you scientist android brainiacs - you got something very special here, but you are losing it. (Looks at Booth) Dropping serial killers off balconies. (Looks at Angela) And blabbing suspects names to vengeful fathers. (Looks at Cam) Cuttin’ into heads before their times, getting poisoned. (Looks at Zack) Getting blown up because you go grabbing for things you shouldn’t ought. (Looks at Hodgins) Taking photographs from frames. (Looks back at Booth) Gettin’ a perfectly good car smashed to bits for no good reason. Get it together! Start using your oversized heads. This is the real world. Now, I know bug man here handed in his resignation. My official Justice Department recommendation is the following: We win the case, he gets his job back. We lose, Booth shoots him. *'Bones': I don't see how they could do that. *'Zack': Who? *'Bones': Lawyers. *'Cam': Do what? *'Bones': Be all friendly. *'Cam': The only people lawyers like are other lawyers. Notes * The events Caroline referred to while talking to the Jeffersonian team and Booth were: ** "Dropping serial killers off balconies" (Booth), "Cuttin’ into heads before their times, getting poisoned" (Cam) and "Gettin' blown up because you go grabbin' things you shouldn't have" (Zack): The Man in the Cell ** "Blabbing suspects names to vengeful fathers" (Angela): The Girl in the Gator ** "Getting a perfectly good car smashed to bits for no good reason" (Booth): Judas on a Pole Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes